


Radioactive

by Danesincry



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Other, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump, and if you cant already tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: Peter Parker was stronger than Tony Stark. He knew that. That's why he decided that once he realized that Tony would Snap, he did the final Snap himself. He reveals himself to the Avengers and it goes from there.-Avengers: Endgame Spoilers. If you read it and don't want spoilers, don't complain.





	1. Let December Glow In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker was stronger than Tony Stark. He knew that. That's why he decided that once he realized that Tony would Snap, he did the final Snap himself. He reveals himself to the Avengers and it goes from there.

All Peter remembers before Doctor Strange had woken him up and told him to rejoin the battle was Tony Stark holding him as his body dusted into nothing. It was jarring and Peter couldn’t help but feel like he was important.

Peter Parker was thrown back into a battle that was far more bigger than what he had thought he would be fighting in. He fought to his best abilities, got a hug from Mr. Stark, which he assumed came from the guilt of Peter dying on his watch. Peter did remember him saying that he would be guilty if Peter died, and that took a chunk of his consciousness. Peter also had the job of running with the glove, which he got saved by Captain America and then gave it to the glowing woman who randomly showed up. He wished he got the memo on who she was, but he wasn’t going to randomly throw a fit over it.

But in the distance, Peter saw the three lead guy Avengers fight Thanos, which he couldn’t tell if they were winning or not. Mr. Stark had gotten hold of the new gauntlet and was now staring across the battlefield at Doctor Strange. Wizard man held up one finger and mr. Stark nodded. Peter then knew what he was going to do. He was going to snap the bad guys away. But Peter knew Hulk brought them back and he saw what it did to Hulk. He couldn’t let that happen.

Peter took out the guy next to him by webbing him up before taking off. He swung up right as Thanos ran towards Mr. Stark. Peter shifted his weight and propelled towards the two. He held his arms out and hit Thanos in the head, catching the purple guy off guard.

“Mr. Stark! Hit him again quickly!” Peter called out as he landed. He had landed behind Mr. Stark, who blinked at him and quickly shot one of his blasts at the Titan. Peter watched as Thanos got up and swiped again at Mr. Stark, making the hold on the gauntlet slip. Peter watched as the gauntlet slowly fell and he shot out a web as it slipped. Thanos reached for it, but Peter was quicker. He pulled it towards him and Mr. Stark took Thanos’ shock for granite, shooting him. 

“Kid, hold onto it for a second.” Mr. Stark instructed, but Peter knew better. 

Mr. Stark was human. He was a pure human with only special metal and tech protecting his worn body from injury. Peter was a mutated boy with healing and strength that went past Captain America. His body looked frail but it could take a beating and easily recover. He knew better.

“Peter, I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it.” Karen talked in his ear.

Peter looked around as eyes naturally gravitated towards the fight and himself. Some expected him to run, or to fight back and pass it on. Some just watched the fight, waiting for their respective side to win and get the gauntlet. Some of the bad guys ran at him, and Peter counted his seconds as he looked up to Doctor Strange. His mouth was drawn to a small line and his eyebrow creased. Was this what he predicted in his one ending? Or was this the wrong one?

A small nod was all Peter needed from the wizard.

Peter slipped on the gauntlet and it took a second to readjust.

“Queens-!” 

The energy that went through the gauntlet made Peter let out a scream. It was of pure pain and was almost drowned out by the chaos around them. But the heroes and enemies around them all turned to see Peter standing there, the power making the nano suit peel back and his suit underneath burn away. 

“Kid no!” Peter heard Mr. Stark’s voice call out as he kept the Titan back.

Peter looked up and held up the burning arm. It was a struggle but he managed to get it so he could see it. He then pressed the correct fingers together and snapped.

There was a bright light and a shock went through him. His body felt like it was ready to burn up and explode. But it was over as the energy stopped exploding from him. 

Peter gasped for air as his body felt empty, like a used and empty bag of flour. He fell to his knees and his eyesight swam. He blinked a few times.

“You’re crying.” Karen informed him. “Peter, your body is trying to shut down.”

“‘M fine, Karen.” Peter put his hands flat on the ground in front of him. Dust just like the type that came from the original snap flew by him and he felt like throwing up. The memory of dying came back to him, like a ghost, as his eyesight barely kept up with the dust.

“Who snapped?” Someone asked from nearby. Was that Mr. Stark?

“He did.” Someone answered. That was… Ant-Man.

“Oh shit.”

Peter could hear that the area had gone silent. The wind blew by, whistling a quiet omen. Footsteps ran up to Peter and arms wrapped around him, bringing him on to their lap (which Peter guessed they dropped to their knees). His mask came off and Mr. Stark’s face came into view. His hands had started to brush Peter’s tears away. Peter couldn’t even feel the pain anymore. His adrenaline was pumping and he just felt too numb. Peter also barely acknowledges the crowd of Avengers that start to crowd. The people who aren’t Avengers, or basically family, don’t dare to get close.

“Pete, kiddo are you okay?” Mr. Stark’s voice was shaky and it caught Peter’s attention again.

“Me? Yeah. I’m fine.” Peter tried to shrug but only one arm moved. “I can’t really feel anything.”

Hands appeared at Peter’s arm and they took the gauntlet off.

“Is he gone?” Peter blinked rapidly as tears started to gather again.

“He’s gone, Pete. You got rid of him.” Tony nodded and Peter could see that Tony himself was crying.

“Tony, we need to get him to a hospital.” Peter recognized the voice as Pepper Potts. He had met her a few times when he was in the labs and picking up suit upgrades.

“FRIDAY, ask Karen to run a diagnostic as we get him to the Tower. And call Cho.” Mr. Stark told his AI. Peter heard her confirmation before he closed his eyes. A hand found its way to his face, patting lightly. “Nope. Keep awake. Barton, you and Bruce go take care of the stones.”

Peter knew they nodded and he could hear the footsteps. Finally, the others around them had slowly been getting themselves together and started to figure out how to fix everything and piece back their minds from the fight. Peter slowly opened his eyes again and looked around. He tried looking for a face that he knew he had tried to get back, but she wasn’t there.

“Did… Ms. Romanoff not come back?” Peter asked quietly. “I tried to bring her back after not seeing her.”

Peter had met the spy on a mission and she was kind enough to coach him on fighting a few times. He looked for her throughout the whole fight and when she didn’t show up with the rest of the ladies, he got scared.

“I’m sorry, kid. Nat traded her life for the soul stone.” Mr. Stark spoke silently as he picked Peter up. He wobbled slightly and his hold on Peter got a bit more tight.

“Woah, let’s… Tony let one of us carry him. You look destroyed.” Captain America took a step towards them.

“Cap, other than Harley, he was the closest I’ve had to a son.” Mr. Stark spoke like he was attacking with a knife. “If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have helped.”

Peter took a sharp intake of breath and his vision swam again. The Avengers around them tensed like they all just realized something. Like words he had once said now shined in a new light.

“He is slowly losing consciousness again, Sir. He needs to be moved.” FRIDAY told Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark seemed to hesitate before turning to Pepper and the glowing lady from before.

“My suit is almost busted. Can you two take him?” Tony asked. Pepper nodded and slowly took Peter’s legs, leaving his torso to the glowing lady.

“Hi, Peter Parker. My name is Carol Danvers.” The glowing lady, Carol, smiled at him.

“Hi, Ms. Danvers.” A small chuckle came from her as he said hi, and his eyes went to Pepper. “Hi, Ms. Potts… or Mrs. Stark.”

“Just Pepper, Peter. Now let’s get you back.” Pepper smiled and the two lifted him off.

Within a minute he passed out.


	2. A Little Sympathy I Hope You Can Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is in the hospital and some of the Avengers stop by. Ned and May stop by at one point.
> 
> Tony makes a speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote half of this at 1am gang gang
> 
> **I fixed some error. Thanks fofor pointing them out. If I mess up again, try to be polite about it.**

Tony sat on the chair next to the bed quietly. His left hand was holding Peter’s non-damaged hand and the other was covering his mouth. He had been watching Peter ever since they had gotten him out of surgery. Apparently some major tissues got ripped and they needed to make sure his nerves weren’t fully fried. They told him that Peter could have problems moving his limbs for a while. Just until his body can catch up with him.

“Sir, Mrs. Parker is on her way.” FRIDAY told Tony. He nods and moves slightly closer to Peter.

The door behind him creaks open and Tony could hear multiple sets of feet walk in.

“He is so young.” Clint’s voice was hushed. He was leaving to go home in a week, to Clint’s dismay. He wasn’t known as the serial killer, but they knew he broke house arrest. Things needed to be straightened out. “He knew Nat?”

Tony looked up to see Clint, Thor, Steve, Rhodey, and Wanda standing there. The others were dealing with returning the stones or the aftermath. Wanda was holding onto Clint’s arm, almost like if she let go she would dust again.

“He talked about her once or twice.” Tony looked back to Peter and kissed the back of it. “They met while he was on patrol. She taught him how to fight hand to hand.”

“How old is he?” Wanda asked and shuffled past Clint to sit next to him. “He gives off strong energy and I can read him just by being near him.”

“He is 16. I’m pretty sure he was 14 when he started. I came in and helped him, if you’re wondering. He would have gotten himself killed otherwise.” Tony could see the tension building up in Steve. “His name is Peter. Even without the suit he would help if he could. He goes to a STEM school and lives with his aunt. His aunt is on her way as we speak.”

There was a long silence as they all watched the boy. It had been at least a day since the snaps and the world felt surreal. The air felt differently. The air around Peter felt different. He held an energy that made him almost feel out of the world. Almost Godly. 

Tony watched as Wanda put a hand on Peter’s bandaged right arm. Tony knew that under the bandages were bright welts and fried skin and muscles. Nerve endings that were healing themselves. Wanda watched Peter’s face like she was reading a book. Tony knew that she wasn’t using her powers but it still creeped him out. 

“He can’t feel this.” Wanda’s voice was quiet, almost like a soft murmur. “His body feels like a nuclear fallout. It’ll take time for it to go away.”

Tony brought up Peter’s hand and kissed it.

“Sir, Mrs. Parker is here. She brought Mr. Leeds with her.” FRIDAY informed.

“Send them up.” Tony responded. 

“I guess it’s our time to leave then.” Steve spoke up. Wanda nodded and stood up again.

They all left quietly, leaving Tony by himself to watch over Peter. It was odd being in a room with Peter and having it quiet. The kid was a ball of energy that never seemed to shut up (even if Tony loved hearing him ramble). Tony couldn’t explain how much he cared for the kid.

Tony had always hated how Howard raised him. Howard was cold and abrasive at times, telling Tony he could have done better. Howard wasn’t there for a lot of things. But going back and seeing Howard made Tony realize how much he loved being with his father. When Howard wasn’t being a bad father, he was actually kind and considerate to Tony. Tony could see himself inside of Peter; looking for approval and love from a figure that he looked up to. Peter always seemed to lighten up at any praise that Tony had given him. He always seemed nervous to outwardly seek the praise, but always managed to get some. He was terribly smart, which led to some accidents and mishaps. Tony could never find himself to reprimand the kid other than telling him he made a mistake. Tony always picked Peter up.

“You mean the world to me.” Tony mumbled into Peter’s hand. “I love you, kid.” 

The room went quiet again, leaving Tony to listen to the machines and the ticking of the clock in the corner. A few minutes later, Ned Leeds and May Parker walked into the room. Tony looked up and took in their appearances. Ned looked just like how he did before the snap. But May looked older, more tired. She still had her beauty but it seemed more stressed. The last time he had seen May he told her that Peter had been dusted on Titan.

“Peter…” May teared up and rushed to her Nephew’s side. She dropped into the chair next to his bad side and reached out to touch his face. “How long will he be out?”

“They don’t know. They said it can be any time.” Tony replied and looked to Ned, who was looking at Peter with a tearful look. “Hey, Ned. You can pull up that chair.”

Ned looked up from Peter and to Tony and nodded. He dragged a chair from the wall to the side of the bed.

“Is his arm okay?” Ned asked. “That’s his good arm. One time he told me that if he couldn’t use it he would be screwed. He wasn’t ambidextrous.”

“Sounds like him.” Tony looked back to Peter. “And they said it should take him a bit to get it back. But it might scar very badly. Think Deadpool level of scarring.” 

“Ew.” Ned had mumbled and put his hand on Peter’s knee. It seemed to jostle Peter’s leg and got a small groan in response. Ned yanked his hand away in panic. “Sorry!”

“No no, it’s fine, honey.” May gave a small smile to Ned. “He must be waking up.”

Tony watched Peter’s face as it twitched. There was some damaged skin from the snap on his face, making it look like he was splattered in the face with acid. Slowly, Peter’s eyes dragged open. Peter stared up at the ceiling for a solid ten seconds before he registered he was awake. His eyes blinked slowly then a few more times quickly. He slowly turned his head, with a bit of trouble, and looked at May.

“May…?” Peter mumbled. His lips barely moved and he looked a bit pained.

“Hey, Peter.” May smiled and tears gathered in her eyes as she cupped his cheek.

“Did I do it?” Peter asked her.

“Yeah. You did it.” May nods. 

Peter slowly nods and turns his head to look at Ned, who smiled and waved. Peter smiled and looked to Tony.

“Mr. Stark… I tried to bring Nat back. Did she come home?” Peter’s hand twitched in Tony’s hold.

“No, she didn't. But they’re gonna try and get her back.” Tony half lied and kissed Peter’s hand again. Peter slowly nodded and looked back up to the ceiling. 

“‘M tired.” Peter grumbled. “Everything hurts.”

“I know buddy. We’re gonna get you more pain meds. FRIDAY, get a nurse in here and have them give him one of Cap’s pain meds.” Tony slowly lowered Peter’s hand back down to the bed. 

Peter closed his eyes again as a nurse came in to register the medicine. They watched as Peter came in and out of consciousness for the next hour. Peter would mumble random things, mainly what he saw inside the stone.

“I saw a blind man dick a man in the dick.”

“Bucky said fuck it and punched a tree. Not the tree dude. A regular tree.”

“The green lady cried and Nat ended up there.”

Tony watched with a small smile as Peter mumbled the random things. Once he was really out he slowly looked to Ned.

“Do you remember anything from the stone?” Tony asked.

“No. Everyone else didn’t either. We made sure to ask around yesterday as we all reformed at school. Some of the kids panicked because Peter wasn’t there. He just disappeared to them and I had no idea where he was.” Ned replied. “They thought he just didn’t get snapped and was in the bathroom when it happened.”

“Your whole school got snapped?” Tony asked.

“That, or at least my graduating class didn’t.” Ned shrugged and wiped his face off. 

Tony slowly nodded and stood up. He didn’t want to leave his kid there, but he had work to do. He needed to start the rebuilding of the Compound and needed to calm down the public. Make a speech about what happened. 

“There will be rooms on the Avengers levels for you to sleep in tonight. May, if you can contact Ned’s parents and tell them if he stays I would appreciate it. FRIDAY will recognize you to let you up. She knows where you can and can’t go.” Tony informed them. “Please, if you stay until Peter is well I would love to have you.”

May and Ned nodded, Ned a bit more enthusiastically. 

With that, Tony left the room with one more glance at Peter.

-

The paperwork and planning was boring. Getting a press conference together wasn’t hard. People flocked to the Tower for answers quickly.

With all of the Avengers and associated people to put a face to who helped were there, including the Guardians. Reporters and political figures filled the room quickly. A lot of them were quiet and just observing at first, like something bad would happen.

“Welcome, everyone.” Tony started off. “I called this meeting to explain what had happened.”

Mumbling broke out and Tony slowly leaned forward. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders again.

“As you all know, for five years, half of every living creature was dusted. They were snapped by Thanos. Last week, we had finally found a way to undo it.” Tony sighed. “It came at a price.”

More mumbling came and Tony looked across them.

“We all sacrificed things. In example, if you hadn’t noticed already that Natasha Romanoff, or Black Widow, isn’t sitting here with us. Nat… she did something to help save everyone and we don’t know if she is coming back.” Tony tried to not say that she threw herself off of a cliff, leaving her best friend to grieve over her. “Also, Vision gave his life for us.”

“What happened to Hulk? And where is Spider-Man? He was reported to be fighting among you.” A reporter dared to speak up.

“I was the one who brought you all back. I used what Thanos used and snapped everyone back.” Bruce spoke up.

Tony slowly got up and moved in front of the table he was at. He felt all eyes on him as he looked across the crowd of people. Slowly, he sat down in front of the table like he once did before.He watched as the reporters slowly crouched down to level with him. He knew they all understood that this was probably something very taxing to him.

“How many of you all interacted with Spider-Man? Or have been directly affected? Probably a lot of you. Spider-Man goes out of his way to help anyone and everyone. He is a selfless guy. I’ve seen him mess up multiple times. I’ve saved him multiple times.” Tony slowly smiled. “I’ve saved him after his plan failed and a ferry got split in half. Hell, I’ve fished him out of a river after an accident. He almost drowned, by the way.”

Tony fidgeted his hands and took off his glasses.

“See, I held him in my arms as Spider-Man dusted. He cried in my arms. He almost had the gauntlet off of Thanos. He was strong enough to get it almost completely off. Then something happened and Thanos suddenly attacked us again. See, he thought he had failed. I held him as he told me sorry. To not let him go and die.” Tony had to stop a second. “The second he came back and I saw him in that fight, I hugged him. I hugged him hard. I thought, ‘this guy deserves more than this. He deserves to be the best of us.’ And you know, after Bruce brought him back I felt that drive again. He was the reason that everyone is back.”

Tony took a deep breath and made himself focus on his emotions before continuing.

“I went for the new gauntlet to finish the war. Me, a mere normal human. I knew I wouldn’t survive. But I would die knowing my daughter would be in a safe world. Knowing Spider-Man was back. I wanted him to make the world better. But do you know what he did?” He looked at the crowd and they all shrugged. “He took the gauntlet and snapped his fingers.”

The crowd suddenly looked uncomfortable as they put two and two together. If Bruce looked like that after the snap, and Tony would have died, what happened to Spider-Man? The small vigilante.

“He’s in intensive care. He defeated Thanos for the second time. He was barely awake this morning when his family showed up. I think we owe it to our team. To Bruce and Spider-Man especially. They finished the war and did the final blows.” Tony slowly stood up again. “Always remember that.”

With that, Tony slowly turned to his teammates and nodded. They knew he was going to go check on Peter and allowed him to go, leaving them to the rest of it.


	3. Still Waiting, Hands Shaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets asked a serious question.
> 
> Clint and Peter have a heart to heart.
> 
> The 2nd reunion of the decade.
> 
> (please read notes before reading the chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up Bruce Banner's Wikipedia to see his parents but I didn't get anything. I went with who adopted him on Wikipedia. RIP. I'm too tired to do full blown comic searching. If none of the wikis have parents then IG I'll just chose one of the adopters or creators.
> 
> Also I need to point something out and explain it before the chapter starts. People who have paralyzed limbs aren't always paralyzed for the rest of their lives. There's different types and reasons for paralysis. My father had a paralyzed leg after having a seizure when I was a child. He was in a wheelchair for a while before he moved to forearm crutches, then to walking normally. I cried the day that I saw my dad walking by himself into the living room from his bedroom. His leg needed to heal and go through therapy for a few years. With Peter, his healing is cutting that time from years to months. And before you say "that ruins his character and him being Spider-Man by paralyzing him. You can't do that to Peter", it is only for a small time. And... I can. Just like with Bruce his arm will take time to heal and isn't going to be pleasant. IDK why people would expect them to be able to use their arms after that or that heroes won't have injuries that take them out of commission.. The snap visibly makes their arms weak and like a small sapling compared to an oak tree. Peter will be out of commission for a few months and then he will be up and running again. So don't worry about it.

_Bruce stood over the cliff and stared down at the ground below. The fog was thick and he could barely see the silhouette of the woman he loved down there._

_“To return the stone, you must drop it back where it belongs.” Red Skull told him._

_Bruce glanced back to the man before actually turning to him._

_“A soul for a soul…” Bruce frowned. “I am trading a soul for a soul.”_

_Red Skull tilted his head for a second before a small smile spread across his face. This was the first time someone had said that to him. Thought of it._

_“You’re a smart one. Returning it for the soul it was traded for.” Red Skull moved towards Bruce. “Tell me, son of Zak, whom do you love the most?”_

-

Peter took a day to become fully conscious and able to function. Within 10 minutes of him being awake for real, they found out his arm was paralyzed for the time being. Cho said that after a few months of healing and some physical therapy his arm should be good. The scars should go down to almost non existent it he was lucky. 

It took about a week for Peter’s system to get rid of the celestial ground zero energy, just like Bruce did. Cho explained with Bruce that since Peter was still a child and that even though he has radiation in him, it wasn’t like the gamma waves. It hit him harder. His healing (and kind of the radiation) is what protected him from dying. 

It also took about a week of planning everything out and talking to each person who went back in time very carefully and detailed to string together the returning of the stones. One whole week of story gathering, time stamps, and stories to how they were going to fix it. It was tiring work that had to be done.

Peter was there when Mr. Stark was explaining his part. Scott was also there for a little bit. He explained his experience and hsi side in a detailed manner. Peter was amused with how he explained America’s Ass. The others had also came and went as Peter recovered. They would bring him some type of sweet or trinket. Mainly Star Wars or Star Trek themed. Peter knew that Mr. Stark was behind the suggestion. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Clint had came into the room during one of the more quiet hours and Peter looked up. He was holding some type of pastry box in his hands.

“Hey, Mr. Barton.” Peter smiled and pushed himself up some. 

Ned had gone back to school a day or two ago and was collecting work for Peter to do. The Snapped kids were hustled back into school quickly to catch them up to the time of year. Thankfully, almost Peter’s whole school was Snapped. Or… not gratefully. Peter was just glad that he wasn’t left behind his peers. 

“I brought you something.” Clint walked over and sat in the chair on Peter’s good side. He held it out and Peter took it.

“What is it?” Peter asked, looking up at Clint.

“Open it, kid. I had to go ask around a few other people instead of Stark. I know you love Star Wars and Star Trek, but there's only so much you can accept.” Clint grinned. 

Peter opened it and smiled. It was a cookie that was frosted to look like the Eye of Mordor. Peter’s grin widened as he picked the cookie up and took a bite from it. It was one of those soft cookies with icing. The type that you see at the store and always want.

“Thanks, Clint.” Peter smiled and said through a mouthful of cookie.

“Your welcome. And don’t speak with your mouthful, kid. You’re not a heathen.” Clint raised an eyebrow and watched as Peter scarfed down the rest of the cookie.

There was silence as Peter finished his cookie. He picked at the box and felt a tiny bit awkward under Clint’s gaze. He cleared his throat and spoke up.

“So… I know it’s been hard since Nat left. I... “ Peter looked up to Clint. “I know you were there I’m sorry.”

Clint took a deep breath, repositioning himself and leaning forward. 

“It was either her or me… Nat… she decided it would be her. It was supposed to be me, kid. She should be here with you, giving you this cookie.” Peter saw how devastated Clint was and it hurt his heart. “It should… be her here.”

“Hey, Clint.” Peter shifted towards Clint more. “Can I tell you how me and Natasha met?”

Clint nodded. Peter took a deep breath and sighed.

“It was late on a Tuesday night. I had just finished a midterm and needed to just get everything off my mind. I wasn’t paying attention as I swung down to the docks near Hell’s Kitchen. I don’t know how I go there, but I did. I ended up crashing into a warehouse and landed on the ground. Natasha was nearby and she heard me slam into the wall and collide with the ground. She came over to see what happened and recognized me from Germany.” Peter felt a small smile come over him. “She asked me if I was okay, which I said yes. I had a building fall on me once, and Cap dropped a jet ramp on me. I’ve had worse. She seemed really unimpressed, but still amused. Apparently she knew I was young and had been watching me. I was too suspicious to randomly appear with Mr. Stark. They’re friends, you know? They have to protect each other even if they get into fights. So she told me to get up and she would teach me how to fight.”

“Nat always cared a bit too much for Stark. She said she saw a hurt man inside of his persona.” Clint nods and looked at his hands. “She also cares about kids. Doesn’t like seeing kids out there like she was forced to be. It doesn’t surprise me to hear that she would try to help you.”

“Yeah. She also told me that if I was going to intern for Mr. Stark, I needed to be more quiet about it because of Spider-Man being connected now.” Peter looked up to the ceiling. “Now everyone knows that Spider-Man had dealt the final blow and had almost saved the universe before the Snap. Spider-Man went from this small time vigilante to a hero that had always just never showed his true potential. I’m not just some small time vigilante anymore. I’m now an Avenger. I obviously have powers that rival Captain America. How do I go back to the neighborhood I protected before with the world knowing I didn’t show them what I could really do?”

“Kid, I don’t think that really matters. You know your people love you, right?” Clint frowned at Peter. “Have you seen the shrines that they have set up all over the city? People are speaking out about how much they care about Spider-Man. They’ve always cared about you. Yeah, there’s those shithead assholes who want you in jail or dead, but they’re outweighed by the citizens that you save.”

“Clint, do you think that I can ever go back to being a normal kid?” Peter looked back up. “My arm will be obvious and I’m missing school. Ned told me that people are questioning my absence. Ned had to tell them that when I came back I got hurt and had to go to the hospital. But my Decathlon team keeps asking questions. They’re… almost like a family to me, in a way. Even if Flash is a dick we’ve put our differences aside to become an actual team for it.”

“If I’m completely honest kid, you might not be able to. Someone will find out and you will be forced to come out. Your body is still trying to recover a lot of your life sustaining systems that got damaged and your arm isn’t healed yet. They said give you a month and you should be up and running. Maybe not with your arm completely healed, but cleared to leave the bed.” Clint said truthfully. “And maybe we can convince Stark to let your team come visit you.”

“That… would be nice.” Peter smiled. “I just want life to return to what it once was. Everyone should be happy.”

“Now that you’re back and everyone else it, I’m sure it will.” Clint put his hand over Peter’s and pat it. Clint got up and stretched. “Well, I have to go see if Bruce is back from returning the stones. He should be back soon.”

“I understand. It’s important and there’s work to be done.” Peter knew what it was like. The world was being rebuilt and cleaned again.

“I’ll see you later kiddo. We can talk more about Nat. Maybe I’ll tell you about Budapest.” Clint gave a small smile.

“I hope you’re not telling our secrets to the world yet, Clint.” An amused voice said.

Peter and Clint turned to see a very much tired and dirty looking Natasha standing in the doorway.

“Nat…?” Clint looked tense as he looked at Natasha. 

Her braided hair was released and wavy, the waves hanging onto her shoulders but looked slightly matted. Dirt hung to her hair and clothing, showing that she had in fact been lying in dirt for a while. She looked slightly pale but overall alive. Behind her was Bruce, looking over them.

“Hey, Clint.” Natasha opened her arms and hugged her best friend. Peter could see the small quivers in Clint’s shoulders as he hung onto her.

“How..? He said you couldn’t come back?” Clint put his hands on her shoulders before moving one to her cheek, holding her like he was inspecting her for injuries.

“Hey, calm down. They returned the soulstone. A soul for a soul, remember?” Natasha gave a small smile. Her eyes then drifted to Peter. “Hi, Паук младенца. I’m so proud of you.”

“Мать паук…” Peter smiled.

Natasha looked back to Clitn and let him hug her close again.

“It should have been me. Natasha…” Clint mumbled into Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha closed her eyes and hugged him back.

“No, it’s okay, Clint. You had a family. I won’t argue about this. I’m back now, okay?” Natasha kissed his cheek. Clint nodded and just enjoyed the hug.

Slowly they let go and they sat back down. Natasha sat the closest to Peter and looked him over.

“Peter, I’m so proud of you.” Natasha held his good hand. “Bruce told me what you did. It was really brave of you.”

“I couldn’t let Mr. Stark kill himself, Nat. I just couldn’t.” Peter held onto her hand and he felt like he was going to start crying like Clint had. “It wouldn’t be fair. The world needs you guys.”

“The world needs you too, Peter.” Natasha kissed Peter’s hand. “Never forget that.”

Peter nodded and accepted the hug that Natasha had offered.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to go!
> 
> Мать паук = Mom spider
> 
> Паук младенца = Baby spider


	4. Stay Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned speaks.
> 
> Peter is adopted.
> 
> Kate Bishop is actually a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a good song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQUJZGtoV-4
> 
> Where have I been? Well, I've been busy. I just graduated and I haven't been in a writing mood! I got into Dead By Daylight so YAY!

Ned Leeds wasn't that brave of a soul. 

Ned preferred to stay in the background, to support. He hated unnecessary attention unless it was good attention. Anyone focusing on him for too long, and usually for the wrong reason, made him feel like the world might eat him up.

That's why when during Decathlon practice, he almost drops dead.

“Oh, by the way,” MJ started as she wrapped up the current Decathlon meeting. “Ned has something to say.”

With that, a hoard of eyes (it was about 8 people) all turned to him.

“I uhm… “ Ned hesitated. He glanced to MJ, who nods almost encouragingly. “We were all invited by Peter's guardians to visit him, where he is located for medical attention.”

“That's nice of Peter.” Betty smiled from where she sat near Ned. “I've been wanting to go see him and I was too afraid to ask.”

Some of the others nodded in agreement.

“Wait, doesn't the pipsqueak only have his aunt?” Flash asked and Ned felt his stomach tie into knots. The others all looked confused at this.

“He does! I can’t say anything, really.” Ned explained quickly. He realized he messed up. “But if you want to go see Peter I need you to fill out these forms and sign these papers. I have to get you guys badges and clearance to see him.”

Some of the kids got up and walked over to Ned.

Abe took one of the packets that Ned had and looked it over.

“Wait, this is for Stark Industries Tower? Why is Peter there?” Abe asked as he flipped through the packet. The others quickly followed.

“They have their own medical staff. They're technically a fully functioning hospital. Peter was at his internship when he was hurt.” Ned smoothly covered. “He’s been cleared for non close family and friends to go see him.”

“That means get your forms signed and returned by next Tuesday. We're visiting soon.” MJ cut off the rest of the chatter and then officially ends the meeting. 

-

Morgan was an adorable child.

The second she saw Peter, she smiled and crawled into the hospital bed to tell him she looked like her dad. Then she proceeded to ask if he was her long lost brother because Tony kept a picture of them in the kitchen.

Peter totally adored her.

“Hey, Morgan!” Peter smiled as Morgan ran into the room. Pepper was in the doorway, watching as her daughter ran up to the boy she had considered a second son for years.

Ever since Pepper had found out about Peter almost six or seven years ago, before the snap, she had taken fondly to him. She had never met him before the reversal of the snap, but Tony always talked about him and played the voicemails. She grew to know the boy more and more as Tony played voicemails she had never heard after the snap. They seemed to ground Tony and remind him of a time that he could never have again. But now that the snap was undone, Pepper saw that Tony had a certain life breathed back into him. One that she hadn’t seen in five years. Peter was the missing puzzle piece to their home.

Morgan climbed onto the bed as Pepper walked in, closing the door behind her. In her hands was paperwork. A thick stack that had a pen stuck on it. Peter looked up and eyes the paperwork.

“Hey, Pepper. Any news on my Decathlon team?” Peter asked.

“They’re coming in about two days. Your torso should be completely healed by then.” Pepper smiled and sat down in the chair next to Peter’s bed. “Their badges are being processed today.”

Peter’s chest was almost healed, meaning he could move better. Once his shoulder calmed down and his heart wasn’t as finicky, he could leave the bed.

“That’s good. What do you have there?” Peter had his good arm around Morgan, holding her close.

“These are adoption papers.” Pepper placed them down on the bed. Peter’s eyes went wide and he looked from the papers to Pepper.

“Wh-? What? Are you sure?” Peter looked like he was going to faint.

“We talked to May. You’ll live half with her and half with us. It is to take pressure off of her shoulders.” Pepper smiled at Peter. “But in the end, you have to agree. I know Tony should be the one asking, but he is off doing business and I like to get things done.”

Peter watched as Morgan slowly tried to take a page and Pepper move her hands away.

“I… of course I would love that.” Peter looked up and smiled.

“That’s great. Can you sign the papers?” Pepper held up a pen. Peter took it quickly and signed the places that Pepper pointed to. Pepper collected the papers with a small smile. “Thanks, hun.”

Pepper kissed his head.

-

About two days later, Peter was half asleep when he heard a knock at his door. He blinked his eyes open and looked to the door.

“Come in.”

The door opened to Happy standing there.

“Hey kid, you good for your team to come in?” Happy asked.

“Oh shit, yeah. Send them in.” Peter had forgotten, and with the look that Happy sent him, Happy could tell also. Peter was tired, give him a break.

Slowly, Happy let the Decathlon team in. Ned and MJ immediately moved to sit next to Peter. The others paused at the foot of his bed. They were all looking at the exposed arm. It was scarred and still a blistering red. It had stopped peeling and was finally good enough to unwrap. 

“Hey, guys.” Peter smiled at his team, trying to not show his panic.

“What happened to you?” Charles asked.

“I uh…” Peter glanced to MJ and Ned, who just shrugged. “I did something that could have killed me. That’s really all I can say.”

“So you can’t tell us the full reason? Just some sliding excuse?” Betty frowned and put her hands on her hips.

“Betty, I may be up there here but I still have NDA’s.” Peter frowned.

“We also have NDA’s.” Sally quipped. Since when did these girls learn to sass?

“I don’t think they’ll tell anyone.” MJ said and leaned closer to Peter. 

Peter looked to the others and took in their faces. They all looked worried or uncomfortable. Slightly amazed and disbelief mixed in. Flash was oddly quiet and just stared at Peter’s arm. They locked eyes and Peter could see something dance behind those eyes. Regret. Fear. Worry. The want to comfort. To get the truth.

“Well… I guess I can tell you guys.” Peter huffed and pushed himself up more, struggling for a second to get a good grip on the sheets. Once he was sitting up better, he sighed.

“Finally.” One of the other girls sighed.

“The reversal final Snap. I was there.” Peter started.

“Wait, you were HERE during the Thanos fight?” Charlie leaned forwards.

“Yes… It was… a large fight. So many moving parts. When I came through the portal after waking up it was… it was amazing. One minute I was on Titan, Dr. Strange in my face telling me to get up. That I’m needed and that we didn’t have much time. The Guardians all were formed. Already. Which made sense, since I dusted first.” Peter started to ramble.

“Wait, Titan?” Kate, an upperclassman that joined them halfway through the school year (that they left off).

“A planet that Thanos was born on. Anyways.” Peter continued. “Once I came through the portal, we lined up with the others. Steve did his AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! call and we rushed the bad guys. I saved Mr. Stark from being crushed and he hugged me. A nice hug, I can say. I thought he was going to cry right there. Then we all played hot potato with the Gauntlet until I got it and ran. Steve threw Mjolnir and I grabbed it, to get me out of the thick of it. Then Valkyrie gave me a ride. The Gauntlet then somehow managed to get back to Thanos. Mr. Stark, Steve, and Thor fought over it before Mr. Stark got it!”

Peter watched the confusion and disbelief on his teammate’s faces as he told the story. They looked like he was crazy, or just like he as telling them a disturbing dream. He continued on.

“I realized that, WOW, Mr. Stark can’t handle that if it barely put Dr. Banner out of commission. I took it, and thought of what I wanted to happen, and snapped my fingers. It dusted the bad guys and I got hella burnt and almost died from it! Mr. Stark cried over it I’m pretty sure. But I heal so quickly that it shouldn’t matter. I was dusting for a good minute before my body couldn’t keep up.” Peter waved his good hand around. “It was wild. I woke up here in horrible pain. I’m constantly fed pain meds that are like Steve’s, but a bit more potent. I could kill a horse with this stuff! Good thing I’m gonna heal in not too long. My arm is just paralyzed until my system can catch up. I also just got adopted by Mr. Stark and Pepper! Does this make me a rightful heir? I also have a baby sister now!”

“OH! And I’m Spider-Man.”

Peter smiled at his teammates. Who stared blankly at him.

“So your internship was a lie?” Flash asked.

“I mean, at first yeah?” Peter shrugged.

“Jesus Christ I feel like I am a blind man that can see now.” Betty mumbled. “I can’t believe I didn’t connect the dots.”

The others all started to mumble before accepting the fact that everything lined up. Peter’s sudden change in physical structure. His disappearances. Sudden confidence. Him being tired. The internship.

“You guys are taking this really well.” Peter’s anxiety crept up to him now.

“I guess… it kinda just makes sense?” Sally shrugged. “Your secret is safe with us.”

“No one else is freaking out?” Flash asked the others.

“Internally.” Kate shrugged. “But I mean, if we’re being honest and revealing things, I know Clint Barton. He taught be how to shoot a bow. He supports me in my own Hawkeye shenanigans.” 

“Oh God, there’s two of you now.” Peter whispered, meaning Hawkeyes.

“There’s two of YOU know.” MJ commented, meaning class vigilantes.

Ned snorts and covers his mouth before breaking out laughing. The others join in.

-

Pepper peeked in with Tony, smiling at the teenagers as Peter told them stories.

“I told you it would be fine.” Pepper smiled. “We just have to make them sign more paperwork.”

“You’re right.” Tony nodded before turning to Pepper. “I think this is for the best.”

Pepper hummed and nodded, closing the door silently. “Also, did you know about Kate?”

“Being Hawkeye? Yes. It kinda becomes alarming to hear about two, but Clint explained it to me. She’s under our protection as long as she keeps her title.” Tony explained.

Pepper seemed to accept that as they moved from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PayPal me 5$ and I'll write you a Marvel one-shot. I'm broke.


	5. Nothing left to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down,  
> I keep fallin', I keep fallin' down.
> 
> If you could only save me,  
> I'm drowning in the waters of myself.
> 
> There's nothing left to say now.
> 
> I'm giving up now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this MAY or MAY NOT be a self indulgent character explanation of this Peter Parker and connection to another story I started and want to finish?
> 
> I wanted to write Peter's reflection of this fix-it. Peter's only what, 16? Peter is a bright kid who knows how to hide his problems.
> 
> Nothing Left to Say and Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons influenced this chapter. I want to write a wholesome(tm) fic based off of these two songs later on.

Peter was released from bedrest within a month. He was sore and hated the feeling of his arm being lifeless. Slowly but surely he regained feeling in his arm, but it wasn’t big. Doctor Cho told him that his healing had somehow sped up and seemed to be doing better than they thought it would. Peter was glad for the improvement. He needed it right now.

Currently, Peter sat on the roof in some old sweats that were from Mr. Stark’s college days. For some reason he kept them and Peter had acquired them. He stared out into the night, towards the stars, watching as they idly twinkled. Peter could feel the cool breeze on the back of his neck and the small vibrations underneath him. With a sigh, Peter shifted his body, his sling shifting slightly.

Peter wondered why his life had taken this turn. He was now a recognized hero of the universe and adopted by his childhood hero. His arm was currently out of service and he needed help with a lot of his basic functions. He cursed his inability to use his left arm easily on a daily basis. Sometimes he wished that the spider had never bitten him. He wanted a normal life sometimes. 

His mind drifted back to the time he spent in the soulstone. That felt normal. No one else seemed to remember it, but he had flashes of the memories. He even dreamt of it. He blamed it on his healing factor and the fact his body refused to budge. This brought five years of growing close to faces that sometimes were clear, sometimes blurred. He knew who he was in the soulstone. He was a kid again. A kid who helped around and didn’t have to deal with grievances of real life.

In real life his responsibilities weighed like a too heavy backpack. It made him want to take a deep breath and stand back. His friends and family all treated him like glass now. He knew he was healing. Could they just stop it? It’s not like he’s ungrateful, but he’s just ready to get on with life.

Peter resisted the urge to sigh again. Life was just a mystery that he didn’t want to solve.

Peter stood up and walked back to the access door and walked downstairs quietly.

-

Peter sat quietly as he watched Tony tinker with some part of a new suit for Peter. The loud sound of AC/DC played in the background, giving the silence between the two a pass.

Peter was using his left hand to fiddle with a small screw that was left on the table. He could see Tony glance at him from the side. Tony seemed to get more and more irritated at Peter kept spinning the screw. It got to the point that Tony sat down his tools and turned to Peter.

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Tony asked, a frown stretched across his face.

Peter sighed in reply and his hand dropped to his lap.

“I just want to heal and get this past us. I hate being restricted. My arm is getting better but I just don’t feel the progress.” Peter sighed. “Everything just feels fake and like a huge dream. Like I woke up from one dream to another.”

Tony reached over and put a hand on Peter’s head.

“I know what you mean. I felt this way after I got kidnapped and became Iron Man.” Tony explained. “Sometimes I feel like my life is now a large dream. But I know for sure it isn’t. You know why?”

Peter shakes his head no.

“It’s because the world is turning. The last five years have especially felt like a dream I couldn’t escape and wake up from. Now I can finally wake up again. Pick up my life.” Tony looked Peter in the eyes as he said the next thing, leveling himself to Peter. “And you’re back. That’s how I know.”

After that, he dropped his hands and turned back to the suit.

“Peter, right now you’re going through grief and shock of a catastrophic experience. You didn’t have five years to recover and get yourself ready. All of us did. Life isn’t going to be easy. You carry the burden of being a true hero now.” Tony peered at the hologram in front of him as he tweeks something. “You officially have left normal life behind.”

Peter sat there silently as he thought of what Tony said. He was right. Peter felt slightly melodramatic, even though Tony had basically validated his feelings. Peter just needed to relax and get back to life at his pace.

“Thank you, Tony.” Peter said and leaned on the table. “It means a lot to me.”

“You’re welcome kid.” Tony replied. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

Peter guessed that it could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lived, bitch.


End file.
